


Captured by Elites

by CephalonLewd



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alien Sex, Aliens, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Elites | Sangheili - Freeform, F/M, Humiliation, Interspecies Awkwardness, Interspecies Sex, Multi, Rough Sex, SPARTAN Program, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CephalonLewd/pseuds/CephalonLewd
Summary: After a Spartan’s team gets captured by the Covenant, she has no choice but to come to rescue them. That plan didn’t go so well, and she finds herself at the mercy of a curious Elite leader. Will she be able to buy enough time for the UNSC forces to rescue her?
Relationships: Original Human Character(s)/Original Elite | Sangheili Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Captured by Elites

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first chapter of this smut story. There won’t be much plot, with the focus being on the erotic parts. It’s not meant to be deep or realistic, just fun to read and get excited over. I expect there will be two more chapters, so not every fun bit will be in this one.
> 
> I could have never done this story without Clem. Thank you for working on this with me.
> 
> Do enjoy.

To the victor go the spoils. That phrase was true back when humanity's biggest threat was itself and remains true with the Covenant war.

A small squad of UNSC forces had been tasked with gathering intel of the enemy threat, in preparation before the retaliation that would soon take place. The goal was to push back the Covenant out of a now abandoned city and continue the push before they could react. The team was composed of four marines, led by a single Spartan. During the mission she got separated from the team, and the marines got intercepted by the alien threat. The number advantage made quick work of the troops, too deep into enemy lines to hope for any timely back-up. Instead of killing them, the Covenant captured them and used their comms as bait for the remaining Spartan.

It was a rescue mission gone wrong. Spartan 393, or Dominika to her closest friends, tried her best to save her fellow marines from the enemy's grasp. However, she was but a single Spartan. With the Covenant ready and expecting her, the attempt at stealth failed. Once faced with a choice - continue fighting and have them executed, or lay down her weapons to surrender, she picked the latter.

It would have been so easy to abandon them. But she was stubborn. As long as there was even just the slimmest chance - she'd mount a rescue or die trying. It was a risky mission, and everyone knew that. Command had made preparations for contingency. The Spartan had an intel chip on the back of her helmet with barely anything on it true. It had information about the few UNSC forces left, all waiting for reinforcements, among other intel. Perfect bait should the mission fail and the data fall into enemy hands. That, and it was Dominika's only chance of making it through.

The Spartan slowly regained consciousness, finding herself disarmed and kneeling on a cold metal floor. It took her a moment to realize where she was - a covenant base. She groaned in pain, looking down to see her armour covered in various plasma burns, but otherwise intact. Thankfully, nothing got to her body underneath. The most seriously damaged part was her helmet, which had a large crack across the visor. Her HUD tried to reboot a few times, failing each time until it shut down. As expected, comms were dead. She was on her own.

With her last memory being captured by the Covenant, the place she ended up in couldn't be pretty. She slowly gathered her wits and looked around to check her surroundings. There were many Elites, Grunts and Jackals, all of different ranks. All of them armed to teeth, glaring at her, ready to attack should she give a reason for it. It made the Spartan grin a little, feeling a sense of satisfaction of still being seen as a threat. They might have beaten her and taken away her weapons, but she was still a Spartan. The aliens didn't make a move, chatting among themselves, most likely waiting for something. The air was thick with their hostility. Dominika could sense how eager some were to pull the trigger and reduce her to nothing but a plasma burn. Still, nothing of the sort happened. If they wanted to kill her, she would already be dead. Which means they didn't find the intel on her just yet.

The crude alien grabbed her by the head and forced her to face an elaborate metal throne in the middle of the room. An Elite adorned in an armoured and decorated robe occupied it. The Elite stood out from the rest with bright red and white tones in his armour, so she could only assume it was their leader. Quite high ranking too, it would seem, with how fancy he looked compared to a regular Sangheili. Almost all she had seen were fully armored, and even the commanders looked battle ready. He looked at her back with pride in his eyes, yet with obvious disgust from looking at a lesser being. He cleared his throat and rose from his throne, casting a shadow on the Spartan with his enormous size. He took each step with confidence, the heavy thuds sending an echo through the now dead silent room.

Dominika took a moment to think the situation through. The intel they were sent out to gather was a lost cause, that was for certain. What mattered now was survival - both hers and the squad's she was with. She wouldn't let her fellow soldiers be executed if she could do something about it. She had only one thing going for her - misleading intel that could bait the Covenant into attacking and exposing themselves for a counterattack. But the woman couldn't just give it right away. That would raise suspicion. She would have to wait until the Covenant pushed her far enough, where giving up information would appear natural. It was the only bargaining chip she had, and she had to use it wisely. All she needed to do was to make sure they all stayed alive until UNSC could rescue them. As much as it pained her, that could mean complying with the leader.

"It would seem like my crew actually completed the mission I gave them. That is most surprising." He glared at some of the Elites, before returning his gaze to the Spartan.

"To have a filthy heretic like you in my base, and in my holy throne room no less... a disgrace for me, but there is little choice in this situation." He paused, perhaps waiting for a response. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction and remained silent.

The leader raised his voice, it booming around the metal walls. "You should know why you are here. The rest of your squad has not been cooperative with intel. Perhaps you will be different. Then again, all heretics like you break, eventually. It will be far more enjoyable to break a devil than a mere human. MEN! Enjoy your sick curiosities. For tonight, I will absolve you of whatever sins you may bring on the rest of us."

The Elites were quick to surround the Spartan, shoving her and pulling like some toy. They tugged at pieces of her armour and tested its strength, some of it falling apart from previous damage. Their grip was firm, and with so many of them around, there was no chance for the Spartan to even try to break free. One bold enough grabbed onto her firm ass, making a confused grunt while his three digits gave it a painful squeeze. She tried to push them off once they got too touchy, successfully moving away from the one behind her and his curious hand. She did not like the direction that was going.

It confused the Elite behind her, who looked at his leader, hoping for an explanation. When none came, he headed to the leader, and the two conversed. The Spartan was glaring at them both, wondering what they were talking so intensely about. She was about to make a remark, but she was suddenly dragged up to the fancy Elite and pushed to the ground to kneel. The leader's eyes were down on her, his expression bored.

Her attempt to say something was once again interrupted when the beast's foot hit the top of her head and pushed hard into the tough floor. She was trapped with her helmet scraping against the metal, no doubt with a few more cracks on the visor.

"What is it you bother me with? I told you, you are free to do as you wish," the elite leader said.

The alien that started the conversation continued, too quiet for Dominika to hear what it was about. Another rough hand grabbed her behind, making her yelp as it began tugging at the armour. The Spartan once more struggled against the Elites, but it did little besides causing them to laugh. The suit eventually gave in. They took it apart piece by piece and revealed more of the tight dark under-suit and her body figure.

"You are saying this heretic is just a suit of armour with a weak human underneath? Surely that is impossible. Although, it should not surprise me that they would stoop so low." He kept on pushing his leg further onto her head, grinding her helmet against the ground. "Such devilry, tricks... Fitting for humans. Not only that, but the dishonour of bringing their females into combat? Males so weak they have to rely on the extra numbers. Nothing but pests." He followed it with a hard sigh, tilting her helmet to the side to look down at her once more.

It was tempting to answer his comment about humanity being weak. How despite their tech being less advanced, and the Covenant's overwhelming numbers, they still held on and fought back. And how many of the Covenant she had killed, despite being 'a weak human underneath'. But Dominika bit her tongue and stayed quiet. If she provoked them, they might decide hurting her team would serve as an excellent lesson in obedience.

The Spartan got a good look under the reinforced robe of armour he was wearing, showing a slightly scaled set of testicles and something huge nestled above them. Her first thought wasn't the most appropriate, with her being surprised about the size. It quickly changed to how a bigger target would be easier to kick once she got out.

"Good thing your species will not have to be embarrassed with such weakness for long. After all, your new conquerors will show you your place in the universe. Now, there is still the task of figuring out how you humans work so we can get what we are searching for. I would say I hope you do not mind, but I could not care less if you do or not. You are scum beneath our feet and we will treat you as such, heretic."

"Yeah, of course, almighty 'conquerors'. So mighty that it takes a whole alliance of various species just to take us down," Dominika replied, keeping her temper in check not to add colorful insults and swears here and there. She couldn't just be completely silent, but at the same time she couldn't push too far. It was a risky game they forced her to play.

"You heretics know naught of the power of our Faith. You are but savages, blindly stumbling in the dark, distant from the truth. In your arrogance you defile Promethean relics, for which you shall pay. Your little rebellion will be nothing but an insignificant stain on our history once we break you down and bend to our will. Maybe then we will make use of... whatever your filthy species might be good at."

With each word the Elite said, it reminded Dominika why Sangheili annoyed her so much. He leaned forward more, his massive sack swinging with him, hanging low. In her position, it was a little hard to ignore, so her eyes wandered over it. It was only for a moment before she looked away in disgust. A slight peek of dim light gave her the view of an odd shaft, with a tip that was sharp and looked to easily penetrate whatever defences there might be before conquering a womb. When her eyes went over the tip, she felt a momentary shiver going through her body as the image of it doing just that pierced her mind. It seemed to be a case of a disturbing thought some people have, such as when somebody was looking at the edge of a cliff and wondered what jumping off would feel like.

His foot rose from her head, his frame then leaned forward and the Sangheili took a tight hold of the Spartan's helmet. His powerful grip made the visor crack even further. The sound of breaking glass and metal coming from all around her head made the woman panic. Did the leader grow bored and meant to execute her right there? With a grunt aimed at his troops, her arms were forced behind her back, locked in place with a pair of energy cuffs. Dominika tugged at the device and tested how strong it was. While she could not see it, it was clear that she couldn't take them off on her own.

While holding onto her, the Elite that was so curious about her behind returned to the same spot, this time his fingers going over her sensitive womanhood. Inexperience with human anatomy made his movements erratic, but once he found the sweet spot he was looking for, he began to grind his hand against her pussy. The woman gasped when the odd-shaped finger with a claw explored her there. An Elite curious about such a sensitive place made her heart beat faster with worry. The alien was powerful and cared little for her well being, so the experience might turn painful. Fortunately, nothing bad, or rather, terrible happened, as he only was curious and didn't push too hard.

Had it not been for the black under-suit on her, she was sure his fat finger would have slid inside of her. She hated putting it on and off, always cursing its existence when she had to do it, but at that moment she was thanking God for its presence. The last thing she wanted was a dangerous-looking finger potentially hurting her insides. The pressure suddenly stopped, and then the leader took her helmet off in one swoop.

Dominika felt even more exposed with her helmet off. It was the only thing between her and the Elites. While not much, it gave her a sense of safety. But it was gone. So many eyes, all starting at her and her exposed form. What happened next is not something she expected. With her legs closed, she gasped as the leader grabbed her long blonde hair near the neck. His cock and balls vanished out of view as the ground left her frame, lifted off the floor like some rag doll. Her very sensitive hair didn't have to suffer for long as once the leader forced her up he didn't continue pulling on it. With the Spartan at the centre of attention, there was little more she could do other than look down in shame.

He held her up for display to the entire crew, his newest trophy dandling "SEE THIS! They use their females for their wars, for they are cowards! No real male would allow such a pitiful display. Alas, we are their conquerors and we shall bear their weakness like weak animals bend to their prey when they know they have lost. After all, using weak females shows their desperation, especially when they have to wear these suits of diabolic intent!" With that, he grabbed the top part of her under-suit and with a single rip tore it off to expose her breasts and womanhood to the crew. They all cheered at the sight of a heretic being made into a fool, a devil reduced to entertainment for the Covenant.

If that speech alone didn't make her want to stab the leader and kick him in the nuts, the bastard taking off her last piece of armor and revealing her body to the crew sure did. It was humiliating to be shown like a trophy, especially after he went on about how weak humans and women are. The worst part was how Dominika could do nothing about it, nothing to prove him wrong. Sure, she might have killed hundreds of the Covenant during her military record, but it didn't matter when she was overpowered. They would never acknowledge it, and perhaps it was for the better. She wouldn't want them trying to get personal revenge for their fallen.

Many of the Elites were now staring at her, their expressions making it clear she looked odd to them. She might be a female, but it still was a completely different species. The leader turned her around, every single inch of her body displayed.

"Look at her. Underneath this cursed armor they are nothing but sacks of flesh. What do you say, would they fit as our slaves when we conquer their race for our holy crusade?" His men grinned and laughed at that, the answer quite obvious. "Thought not, look how fragile this one is. A devil, no less!"

His hand came to cup one of her breasts, squeezing the sack of flesh with inexperienced roughness, her nubs teased with a claw. Being shown around by this bastard was bad already, but being touched as well? To her dismay, her breasts did not care where the stimulation came from. They were starved of any attention, and so her nipples hardened. The Elite leader was not expecting such softness on a human body, his eyes starting at her in wonder. Perhaps their females lacked them? The Elite was most likely wondering how humans survived, much less fought in combat.

"What is this... harlot trickery?" The hand came back to squeeze the other breast, tugging on the nipple and having it harden as well. Dominika couldn't think of a way this day could get any worse.

The same crew member the Spartan came to dislike more than the rest came up to the leader with a humble clear of his throat. He whispered a few words, his eyes going on her hips. The leader's hand then came to smack her cunt, earning a surprised yelp from the woman. The alien fingers went over the soft exterior of her hole. It was, by all means, theirs to do as they pleased. She wished they would just stay on her breasts if this was the alternative, or even better, just take their disgusting hands off her. Maybe they could just lock her up somewhere instead of putting her through all of this.

"Interesting. It seems like humans have the same location of genitals as us. My deck man mentioned something hard around here and said it was similar to the ones on your chest. What is it, human?" As on cue, he found her clit and rubbed it rather relentlessly. The Spartan's hips shook the moment the Sangheili started this very intense stimulation. Her legs tried to close, overwhelmed by the sensation, but the Elite that had just joined took a firm hold of her legs and kept them spread. Encouraged and curious, the other Elites moved closer to see what the fuss was about.

Dominika wanted to endure it at first, not giving him the satisfaction or the answer, but the longer the bastard kept going at her clit, the harder it became. It was too intense, and while she cared where the stimulation came from, her body still clearly did not.

"It's... a small, sensitive part of my... genitals, with a lot of sensory nerve endings" she responded, trying her best to keep her voice steady and indifferent. The information was useless to the Covenant as a whole, and if it meant they'd stop with curiosity sated, she was more than happy to just get it over with.

"Please, be gentle with it," she added, afraid that the leader might decide it was a good idea to squeeze it.

The Elite idly continued moving his finger over her button, a little slower after what she said. She didn't expect it to work. It seemed like when she submitted and complied; they treated her better, and they saw any resistance as a challenge. Dominika had to bite down on her lower lip to avoid showing further signs of her body enjoying it. Another deck man came up, exploring her breasts, perhaps curious after all that happened. The leader looked down at her, and even when she was held up high he still made sure the Spartan was where she belonged - below him. Staying calm and indifferent was proving to be more difficult with each passing second of the aliens exploring her body.

He moved his head lower to hers, his mandibles moving against her cheek. He then moved his hand faster, keen to see how the human's heart rate fastened, and how her breathing was erratic. She gasped when she suddenly felt his tongue over her collarbone. The leader continued on moving higher, over her neck, and then up her check. The move was slow, and it seemed like he was savouring her taste.

"Even your taste is not completely unpleasant. This is so very different from our own," he said, his voice coming so close to her ear sending an involuntary shiver down her body.

The leader's playing with her womanhood didn't continue for long. He gave her a brief pause of attention, giving the human a moment to calm down. The break was short-lived, as suddenly a finger pushed its way into the Spartan's tight vent. Struggle as she might, and as tight as it was, the finger was far too strong to be denied. It didn't help that she wasn't lubricated enough for such sudden penetration. It felt around her insides, poking and prodding at the odd texture that the inner walls offered. Dominika was glad not that sexual. It felt more like the Sangheili was exploring and doing his own little research.

"So I take it this is where you humans mate with one another. Such a small thing, though it is quite smooth... for an inferior species," he added as an afterthought.

The rest of the crew came in closer, feeling emboldened from watching the show. She dreaded seeing so many of them with hungry eyes, each having a go at feeling her bare, soft skin. Their hands were everywhere - exploring her breasts, abs, behind, thighs... It was overwhelming to have sensations coming from all of those places at once. Not an inch of her went untouched. They examined their prey in great detail, some touches lingering longer as she had to go through this.

The leader of this merry band gave off a sigh as he slid his finger even deeper, doing so gently. Perhaps her previous request for him to go slower wasn't completely ignored, or maybe the Elite felt how soft her insides were compared to a Sangheili. His eyes locked on hers, trying different spots and observing how she reacted. She gasped, her vent twitching as it reached her G-spot, causing something of a grin on his mandibles. The bastard focused his attention on the spot, her hips trying to move away but with no success. He might not have experience and lack of technique, but the pressure wasn't too rough this time around. Dominika was ashamed to admit to herself, but it was starting to feel good. They were strong and confident in their moves... All of it felt, for the lack of a better word, alien. So many sensations, all of them new to her.

Powerful hands tugged and squeezed at her breasts and nipples, each one being able to crush a bone if they wished to. With the leader exploring her insides, her clit was free and untouched. With such a show before, one Elite moved his hand off her breasts and trailed it down her stomach. Once he got to the button he was looking for he put it between his two fingers and started rubbing.

So many hands, so many spots that were stimulated... She couldn't stop her soft moans even if she tried. It didn't go unnoticed by the leader, as to which he gave her an odd smile.

"Your child maker seems to twitch from how we treat you. Maybe making your kind bend to us will not be as difficult as I thought. Do tell me, are all of you so... weak and pathetic that you need suits of iron to remain standing? Do you all squirm like harlots when your new masters lay their hands on you? You better, for this is quite enjoyable. Such a soft interior, but so tight still... Your leaders must disallow any body pleasures, your body appears to be starved from breeding," he said.

"We don't need a suit to remain standing, a-and no. It's n... not my fault you are doing this to me," she replied.

The cocky voice and what the bastard said was a constant reminder why she disliked was distracting, but she needed to endure, to buy as much time as she could. The Spartan knew she wasn't pushed that far yet and giving intel now would raise their suspicion.

His finger kept on further exploring the insides of her pussy, a good amount of attention towards the spot he discovered. There was a pause when the Spartan's wet juices soaked his fingers. The sudden lack of pleasure made her hips grind back against the Sangheili, wishing for more. She couldn't help it. It embarrassed her to no bounds. She stopped moving the moment she was aware of such a shameful action taking place. There was a clear 'hmm?' from the leader as he felt how it got so much easier to stimulate the Spartan with this sudden lubrication. His finger sought deeper as if to find the source. Dominika bit her lower lip, the claw going into territories she had never felt stimulated before.

"Fuck," she swore when the Sangheili found her cervix. Curious, the tip of his finger prodded at the bud of flesh, causing unholy thoughts for the woman. It reminded her of the Elite's cock she saw before, with a tip akin to the claw... She couldn't help but imagine what it would be with that deep inside her instead. As quickly as it went that deep, he dragged it out, holding his wet finger up high enough for her to see it in her peripheral vision.

"What is this wet... secretion? How strange... though I have to admit, I am enjoying this... wetness of yours, heretic. There might be a use for you yet," he said.

Dominika tried to collect her thoughts, such a question asked by an Elite throwing her off the rail. She didn't have the time, though, as the finger plunged right back in. Her back arched, and she gasped, somewhat used to the size of it now. With her vent now wet, he used that finger in her cunny in an odd form of foreplay. Still feeling and exploring, but he had a clue of what he was doing with her. Her back arched as much as it could with all the other elites around, but the beast kept on going. With the size of it, it felt more like penetration than fingering.

She wasn't sure if she should come up with a quick lie or admit the truth. Knowing what her being lubricated meant was one thing, but admitting it? Could they have known about this already? Maybe this was the same way as Sangheili females and he just wanted to hear her say it? She couldn't risk it.

"It's a natural lubricant made for easier... mating," She almost said fucking, but bit her tongue at the last moment. Her eyes darted to the side, not wishing to stare at the grinning bastard in front of her. She could feel the cocky smile on his face without looking.

The leader moved away, watching her in a shameful display being quite a treat. So much so it ordered forth a bulge at the front of his robes.

"Now, since your body is so easily bent towards your new rulers, and your mind is not... I think we should use it to deal with a rebellious demon such as yourself. But from what I see, it might be more enjoyable to you than I suspected," With his approach and some words to his men, they spread her legs to make way for their leader. His approach was fairly quick with his size and heavy steps. His robe moved ever so slightly to the side to reveal a massive shaft, rough surface just from the angle, and seemed to be quite the payload to take. No doubt the biggest the woman has ever seen. It swelled to attention, his finger coming to slide into her pussy once again and then out, rubbing the lubrication over his shaft.

The Spartan knew what was coming. There was no going around it - this bastard planned to go all the way with her. She closed her eyes and took deep breaths. She needed to have as much of a rational mind as she could as soon as she would have to reveal intel. She doubted she could avoid this fate, but giving it just before it happened would make it seem real. Maybe it would be good enough for the Covenant to buy it. And maybe, just maybe, if she didn't fight back and submitted, she could have a chance of making sure she and her team would be safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you like the story leave a comment, kudos and bookmark! Comments are like cookies like me. And I love cookies.
> 
> Like what I do? Want me to write for you? Check out my profile for commissions!


End file.
